Heartbreaker
by actor4good
Summary: Sam Evans was always the typical straight man, loved sports, always had girls at his feet. So why does he only want to be around Blaine lately?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! So last week's episode "Guilty Pleasures" inspired a new story for me. Definitely going to be multi-chapter but not sure how many yet. Someone requested on one of my other stories that I do a Blam pairing so this is my response to that. This is just my interpretation of where the last scene with Blaine and Sam could have gone, I do not own the rights to Glee nor do I own rights to the characters, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and this is nothing but fiction. Enjoy! Oh, and just so there is no confusion:**

_Sam's thoughts are formatted like this_

**Blaine's thoughts are formatted like this**

Chapter 1:

Sam walked into the April Rhodes Auditorium and smiled when he saw Blaine sitting at the piano center stage. "What are you doing?" Blaine looked up from what he was doing and smiled when he saw Sam, "I wanted to do one last Phil Collins song before they make us put our guilty pleasures back in the closet." "Who says we have to put them back? Why not just live with our guilty pleasures?" Blaine chuckled, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Guilty pleasures can be pretty embarrassing." Sam smiled, "Dude you don't have to be embarrassed. Look, I know...you're guilty pleasure is me and you know what it's cool. Frankly if you weren't attracted to me I would be pretty offended." Sam was surprised he just said that out loud but found himself smiling when he saw how big Blaine's eyes were, "You're...not freaked out?" Sam laughed, "Dude no of course not. Actually the attention is kind of nice, it's flattering." Sam smiled coyly at Blaine, "Come on man, hug it out!" Blaine hesitated for a second but stood up to hug Sam, Sam always felt safe when he hugged Blaine, _'is that normal?'_

As they pulled out of the hug Blaine smiled up at Sam, '_shit he has pretty eyes' _Sam thought, it was normal to find another guy attractive right? Sam had always noticed how handsome Blaine was but had never really thought past that, '_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?'_ Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly, "Sam? Are you okay?" Sam shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...fuck it." Sam lunged forward and smashed his and Blaine's lips together. Blaine hesitated for maybe a split second but then he was kissing back just as passionately as Sam, 'H_oly shit Blaine's lips are soft, this is way better than making out with Brit. Wait, what?'_. Sam broke the kiss and looked at Blaine, "Are you okay?" The amount of concern in Blaine's eyes made something happen in Sam's chest, "Yeah. That was just, awesome." Blaine's eyes went wide, "Really?" Sam just nodded before pulling Blaine back into another kiss, Blaine moaned and it sparked something in Sam. He pushed them back until Blaine was pushed up against the side of the piano. Sam licked Blaine's lips and he opened his mouth to let Sam in, the kiss immediately became more heated and Sam realized his hands were cupping Blaine's ass, now he understood why everyone always made a big deal about Blaine's ass, it was nice. '_Wait, Brit. I can't do this to her or Blaine." _Sam broke the kiss and stepped back from Blaine, "I'm sorry." Blaine looked confused, "What are you sorry for?" "For kissing you, I shouldn't have done that. It was a douchebag move and I shouldn't do that to you or Brit." "Sam, I'm not going to pressure you. But I would be lying if I said this didn't make me more excited than I've been in months. However, I agree that this is wrong to do to Brittany so if you want to drop this that's fine." Sam was always shocked by how nice Blaine was, "Thanks man. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Blaine smiled slightly, "In situations like this that's impossible but it doesn't mean it was wrong. I'm glad I got to kiss you even if it was just this once." Sam laughed, "Was it worth all the build up?" Blaine smiled widely, "Oh yeah." Sam had to fight the urge to lung at Blaine again, _'What the hell is going on with me? Do I...no that can't be it. I'm just curious is all.'_ "Look Blaine I have to go. I'm taking Brittany to breadsticks but can I come over to your house later and hang? There's one more number I want to do in Glee club this week and I wanted your imput." Blaine's eyes lit up a little, "Sure! Just text me when you want to head over." Sam smiled, "Sounds good. See ya later!"

Blaine found himself watching after Sam dreamily as he left the auditorium, **'No Blaine. Don't get ahead of yourself, it was only one kiss. He obviously regretted it right away. We are just friends. Friends. Friends. Friends.'** After saying it to himself at least a dozen more times Blaine seemed satisfied and grabbed his bag and left the auditorium. He had to rush home to get his house ready for Sam to come over, luckily his parents were out of town as usual, so he wouldn't have to ask for their permission for Sam to come over. **'Benefits of being a neglected child I guess.'** Blaine was used to being in the house alone but lately Tina had been coming over a lot more so it was a little better, but Sam had never been there before so Blaine needed the house to look perfect. As he ran around like a mad man to get his house clean Blaine couldn't help but wonder what had come over Sam in the auditorium, **'Maybe he's just curious? That happens right?'** Blaine knew he would just drive himself crazy if he couldn't figure it out. **'Should I just ask him?' **Blaine scoffed, **'Yeah right, nice Blaine. Hey Sam, why did you make out with me today?'** But as he thought about it more he decided he should ask Sam, if for no other reason than to preserve their friendship.

As he finished cleaning up his room he heard a knock at the door, Blaine rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Sam standing there, "Hey Sam. What happened to texting me?" Blaine laughed but stopped when he saw how Sam was looking at him, "What's wrong?" Sam was just staring at Blaine, "I...broke up with Brit." Blaine gasped, "Oh Sam I'm so sorry. What happened?" Sam shook his head, "I don't know. We were eating and then I realized I didn't want to be there with her. I wanted to be here with you." Blaine's eyes widened, "Sam, what are you saying?" Sam shrugged, "Dude, you're guess is as good as mine. All I know is I haven't stopped wanting to kiss you again since I left the auditorium and I ended my relationship with this awesome girl all so I could come here to do it again. Fuck, did I just say that out loud?" Sam looked down at the ground not knowing what else to do, he jumped a little when he felt a hand cupping his chin, "Sam," Blaine raised Sam's face so he could look into his eyes, "If you want to kiss me you can. Kurt and I have made amends and he just wants to be friends so there's nothing stopping me. But are you sure about this?" Sam looked into Blaine's eyes, he loved how warm they were, "I'm not sure about anything, I don't know if I'm into dudes or what, but I want you."

Sam stepped into Blaine's house and closed the door behind him, "Are your parents home?" Blaine shook his head, "Good." Sam quickly wrapped Blaine into an embrace and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam deepened the kiss and dug his fingers into Blaine's hips making him groan, "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides, Blaine laughed slightly, "God no! I love kissing you." That was all the encouragement Sam needed, "Do you want to go to your room?" Blaine knew what Sam was asking, "Are you sure?" Sam nodded, Blaine took his hand and led him upstairs to his room. Once they were both in the room Sam closed the door and attached his lips to Blaine's neck pushing him back towards the bed, "Sam" Blaine breathed out, "Say it again," Sam groaned, "What?" Sam lifted his head to look at Blaine, "Say my name like that again." Blaine smiled widely and pulled Sam into another kiss, when he felt the back of his legs hit the bed he spun Sam around so he fell backwards onto the bed so Blaine was on top of him, Blaine began to grind his hips into Sam, "Sam," Blaine moaned against Sam's lips, "God it's so hot when you say it like that." Sam propped himself up so he could wrap his hand around the back of Blaine's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, he used his other hand to pull Blaine's shirt out of his pants, they separated just long enough for Blaine to take off his cardigan and shirt as Sam took off his own shirt, they just looked at each other for a second.

Sam had seen Blaine without a shirt before but this was different, he looked...hot! Sam ran his hands up Blaine's chest making Blaine shiver, "You're so sexy." Blaine laughed, "Yeah right, I'm nothing compared to you." "Well then I guess I'll just have to prove how hot I think you are." Sam smiled widely and flipped so now Blaine was underneath him on the bed, Sam began kissing along Blaine's neck and began sucking. "Sam" Blaine ran his hands along Sam's shoulders just enjoying the attention he was getting. "So now do you believe that I think you're hot?" Sam smiled against Blaine's skin as he continued to mark him, "I don't know," Blaine teased, "I think I may need a little more convincing." Sam looked up at Blaine and smiled mischievously, "Really? I'll just see what I can do." Sam leaned down to capture Blaine's lips in another heated kiss and let his hand travel to the button on Blaine's jeans. He made quick work of unbuttoning Blaine's jeans and he slid down the zipper, _'Ok. Let's see how this goes.'_ Sam slid his hand underneath the waistband of Blaine's underwear and wrapped his hand around Blaine's pulsing cock. "FUCK!" Blaine's hips bucked up into Sam's hand, Sam began to build a steady rhythm and Blaine slowly became more undone. His panting and groaning were doing strange things to Sam, _'Wow. Brit was never this vocal. I could get used to this.'_ "God you are so fucking sexy when you are like this," Sam reattached his lips to Blaine's and tightened his grip on Blaine's cock causing Blaine to moan loudly into Sam's mouth.

"Ho-how...are you so good-at-this?" Blaine was having trouble talking, Kurt was never this talented at giving hand jobs. Sam chuckled, "If you think I'm good at this you just wait until the real fun starts." Blaine moaned, "I don't think I can. Sam, will you fuck me?" Sam's eyes darkened at Blaine's words, "Are you sure?" Blaine laughed, "I think I'm the one that's supposed to be asking you that. I have done this before." Sam smiled, "Well then where's the lube baby?" Blaine groaned at the pet name, "Bedside table." Sam reached over to get the lube and a condom out of the drawer. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but at the moment he was too turned on by Blaine to care. "So what should I do?" Blaine smiled, "Just come up here and give me the lube, I'll do the rest." Sam handed the bottle to Blaine and laid down next to him, Blaine moved from his position and adjusted so he was now straddling Sam. Blaine lathered up his fingers before he leaned down to kiss Sam, as they kissed Blaine began working his hole. "God, I can't wait to have you inside me. I want you to fucking pound my ass." Sam moaned as Blaine's ass brushed against his cock, "Fuck you're so hot baby. Please let me in Blaine." That was the moment Blaine lost it, there was no way he could wait any longer, he unwrapped the condom and worked it over Sam's cock and then put more lube on his entrance.

Blaine looked to Sam and smiled slyly, "Ready?" Sam pulled Blaine down and smashed their lips together, "Fuck yeah." Blaine positioned Sam's cock at his entrance and began lowering himself onto it. "Fuck you're so tight baby," Sam had his eyes shut and head thrown back, _'Fuck this is amazing! Why didn't I fuck him sooner?'_ "Fuck yes, Sam, fuck," Blaine now had all of Sam's cock inside him and began to rock his hips, "You like that? You like my tight ass?" Sam moaned, "Yes baby, so good!" Now Sam was the one having trouble finding words, he had never felt like this during sex before, it was so..._'right'_. Blaine raised up so almost all of Sam's cock was out of his ass and then slammed himself back down, "Yes!" Blaine hadn't ever been like this before, he didn't normally bottom while he was with Kurt, **'Fuck he is going to turn me into a little bottom bitch in no time. Shit his cock is huge.' **Sam spread his legs and bent his knees slightly so he could thrust up into Blaine, after one thrust Sam brushed up against something, "Holy shit! SAM!" Any self-restraint Sam had now was gone, he quickened his pace so Blaine was basically impaling himself on his cock. They were both a broken mixture of moans and screams at this point, they were covered in sweat but neither showed any signs of slowing down, this was the best sex either of them have had. Sam continued to thrust into the spot that made Blaine scream, '_Damn I love seeing him like this_._ I want to make him sound like this all of the time.'_

After what seemed like hours of heated fucking Sam felt a heat begin to grow in his stomach, "Blaine. Not going to last much longer." Blaine moaned, "I'm not stopping until you cum in me." As Blaine slammed himself down on Sam's cock again he rolled his hips in a circular motion that drove Sam crazy, Blaine only had to do it a couple more times before Sam was gone and exploded inside of Blaine. "FUCK! BLAINE!" That was all Blaine needed for him to reach his climax, he unloaded six hot streams of cum onto Sam's chest and one landed on his cheek. Blaine leaned back as he rode out his orgasm, he stayed that way until he heard Sam moan, he looked to see that Sam had scooped up the cum from his cheek and tasted it, "God that's hot." Sam looked to Blaine and smiled, "Just wanted to know what it tasted like. You taste like peaches." Blaine laughed, "Haven't heard that one before." Blaine slowly removed Sam's cock from his ass and took off the condom and tied it before throwing it on the floor and then flopping down on the bed. "That was amazing," Sam rolled on his side to look at Blaine, "I would have to agree." Blaine smiled, "Really? I was half way afraid you would rush out of here the second it was over." Sam raised up and brought his hand up to stroke Blaine's cheek, "Hey, you should know I wouldn't do that to you. Granted I have no idea where this sudden change came from but shit that was the best sex I've ever had." Blaine blushed, "No arguments here." Sam smiled, _'He's so cute when he blushes. Wait, did I just call him cute?'_ "So..." Sam was jolted out of his thoughts by Blaine's voice, "What happens now?" Sam chuckled, "Not a clue. But I will be honest, I'm not exactly ready to come out to the entire school just yet." Blaine laughed, "Yeah, that might cause some problems. But, we are going to do this again right?" Sam leaned in to kiss Blaine, this kiss had a sweetness to it that made both of their stomachs flutter. Sam looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled warmly, "Definitely."

They just laid there for awhile kissing lazily, finally Sam got up to get ready to leave, "I should head back. My dad's going to be home from work soon and I want to shower so I don't smell like sex." Blaine chuckled, "Good idea. I'll probably just order pizza or something for dinner." Sam's expression dropped a little, he had forgotten Blaine would be by himself once he left. "Hey, you doing anything later tonight?" Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Not really. Why?" Sam had to suppress a giggle, _'He's so cute,' _"Well after I hang out with my dad for a bit how about I come back over here and we watch a movie or something?" Blaine smiled widely, **'He's never wanted to watch a movie with me before!' **"Sure! That sounds great!" Sam smiled, "Great. I'll text you when I'm on my way back over! I'll even see if I can talk my mom into making us some cookies." Blaine laughed, "Oh, chocolate chip! Those are my favorite!" Sam chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

After making sure he had everything Sam walked over to Blaine who was still on the bed and gave him one last kiss, "See you in a bit." With that he was out the door, once he heard the front door shut Blaine began laughing like a little school girl, he had no idea what had just happened but all he knew was that Sam was coming back over later just to spend time with him, which he had never done before. **'Does this mean he likes me? No, no that's stupid. We just had sex. Right?'** Blaine was so confused, the last time he felt like this was with Kurt, but was he really ready to move on from that relationship and pursue something with Sam? If that was even an option. **'Don't get ahead of yourself Blaine, you just got over what happened with Kurt. No need to break your heart again so quickly.'** He knew Sam would never intentionally hurt him but could they really have anything together? Blaine shook his head in frustration and decided he needed to shower. As the hot water ran down his skin Blaine thought about what it would be like to be with Sam. He thought about his beautiful green eyes and soft lips, and the way he always knew how to make Blaine laugh with one of his impressions, he was so kind and considerate. Blaine found himself smiling as he thought about it more, maybe it was time to give something new a try. Part of him still wished he could be with Kurt but he knew that was over, Kurt had told him so himself countless times now. Plus how could he pass up the chance to have sex with Sam again? He knew this could all go horribly wrong, but at that moment, he didn't care.

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know if you think it is worth continuing! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back with Chapter 2! Sorry it's taken me so long. To be honest I just needed to figure out where this story was going, now that I have a clear idea chapters should start coming more quickly! As always I don't own the rights to Glee nor to any of it's characters and this is nothing but a work of ficiton.**

_Sam's thoughts_

**Blaine's thoughts**

Chapter 2:

Blaine was rummaging through his movies trying to decide what he and Sam should watch. **'What would he want to watch? I don't think I could convince him to watch a musical. Maybe a Disney movie? No that's too childish.' **Blaine huffed in frustration as he decided to take out The Little Mermaid and Gypsy, **'Ok. I just need to stop over thinking this. It's just a movie. I'll just take these three and let him choose.'** Blaine ultimately decided to pick The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Les Miserables, and 500 Days of Summer. **'I hope he doesn't find these stupid.'** As if on cue Blaine's phone buzzed with a new text message, his stomach flipped when he saw it was from Sam. _'Hey babe, mom just took the cookies out of the oven. Be over in 20! x S.' _Blaine smiled widely and grabbed the movies before heading downstairs, he practically leaped into the kitchen to see what they had to go with cookies, **'Milk is too simple, I want to impress him. God, I'm so pathetic. Sleep with a guy once and it's like I'm his housewife. Fuck it, I'm making milkshakes.' **

Blaine had just finished putting the cherry on top of their milkshakes when there was a knock at the door, he ran to the door but stopped to take a deep breath before opening it to reveal Sam holding a container full of cookies in his hand, "Hey babe. Sorry it took me so long." Sam stepped in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips, making Blaine giggle, "No problem. I made us a surprise in the kitchen." Sam smiled, "Hmm, I love surprises." Blaine took Sam's hand and led him into the kitchen, "Hope you like milkshakes!" Sam laughed as Blaine took the cookies from him and handed him his shake, "Chocolate milkshake with chocolate chip cookies? Blaine Anderson you are a man after my own heart." _'Why do I keep saying stuff like that? I shouldn't be leading him on. This could never be anything. I mean Blaine's meant to be with Kurt and I'm...' _"Sam?" Blaine was looking at Sam like he was waiting for an answer to something, "Sorry, must have zoned out. What did you say?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "I said do you still want to watch a movie?" _'Do I want to watch a movie? I shouldn't complicate this, but, god damnit!'_ "Of course babe. What are we watching?" Blaine picked up his shake along with the cookies and headed towards the living room with Sam close behind, "I hope you don't find these stupid. They were the only ones I thought we might be able to agree on." Sam picked up the three movies and looked them over, _'Lord of the Rings? Nah, too long. Les Miserables? Hugh Jackman is one of my personal heroes, but crying in front of Blaine would be embarrassing so maybe not.'_ "How about this one?" Sam handed 500 Days of Summer to Blaine, "Oh! I love this movie. Zooey Deschanel is such an amazing actress, have you seen it before?" Sam just smiled and shook his head, "Really? I hope you like it. It's kind of mushy but not in the typical chick flick kind of way. But we can watch something else if you want." Sam laughed, _'He's so funny, man I'm in way over my head.'_ "Blaine, stop defending it, I haven't even seen it yet! Let's sit on the couch and watch it. Preferably before my milkshake is totally melted." Blaine chuckled, "Right, sorry." **'Damnit! Stupid, ugh I impress him with the milkshakes then fuck it up by babbling on about a movie he hasn't even seen.'**

Blaine inserted the disc into the dvd player and went back to join Sam on the couch, he sat on the other end wanting to give Sam his space, Sam just rolls his eyes when he notices how far away Blaine was, "Blaine you don't have to be weird around me, I fucked you senseless a few hours ago and now all I want to do is cuddle with you and watch this movie you're so excited about, ok? Come here." Sam put their shakes down on the coffee table and pulled Blaine close to him placing Blaine's head on his chest, "Better?" Blaine was blushing as he nuzzled into Sam's chest and nodded, "Much." Sam picked up the remote and pressed play, _'He's so warm and I love his hair when he leaves it curly.' _Sam began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Blaine's curls, eliciting a soft sigh from Blaine, _'His hair is so soft, FUCK! I'm so boned, I don't even know if I'm gay for Christ sake!'_ At that moment Blaine wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and squeezed gently, making Sam's stomach flutter, _'And what was that?! He barely touches me and I go nuts. Shit, I do have feelings for him.' _

As the movie continued Sam found himself really enjoying it and he continued to gently stroke Blaine's hair, by the end Sam wasn't sure his heart could take it, "Wait, you mean, they don't get together in the end?" Blaine looked up and smiled at him, "Not all love stories have a happy ending. But look at what they did for each other, he actually knows how to be in a relationship now and she finally let herself love someone because of him. That's what love is all about." Sam smiled warmly, _'He's right,' _"I see why you love it so much." Blaine's smile widened, "You didn't find it stupid?" Sam chuckled, "Are you kidding? That is my new favorite romantic movie. Thanks for showing it to me." Sam pulled Blaine up into a kiss, _'God I love kissing him. Fuck it, I need him.' _Sam broke the kiss and took a deep breath, "Blaine?" "Yeah?" "Would you wanna...give this a try?" Blaine's eyes got so big Sam thought they were going to pop right out of his head, "Do you mean?" Sam nodded, "I mean, I can't promise to be perfect all the time or to never hurt you. But I will try my best to be good to you, I just want to be with you." Blaine smiled warmly, "I would like that. So, are we going to tell people?" **'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'** "I want to, but I don't think we should. I just broke up with Brittany today and if I show up tomorrow and announce I'm dating you it might cause a lot more trouble than it's worth. Is that ok?" Blaine sighed, **'I guess it will have to be.'** "Absolutely." Blaine put on his best smile and Sam seemed to buy it, "You are so amazing, you know that?" Blaine giggled, "If you say so." **'I can't push him. So just being with him is good enough for now. It's better than being alone.'**

Sam gently gripped the back of Blaine's head and brought their lips together, Sam sat up slightly so was holding Blaine as they continued to kiss. _'I can't belive I just asked him that! This is crazy! But even if I only get a little piece of him, it's worth it.'_ Sam squeezed Blaine tighter as the kiss became more desperate, their hand quickly went to the others shirt and in a flash they were discarded to the floor. Sam lifted Blaine slightly and laid him down on the couch placing his hands on Blaine's sides but his grip was gentle. **'This is totally different than before. Does he actually want to be with me? What if he changes his mind? Shut up Blaine and just enjoy the moment.'** Blaine hooked his legs around Sam's waist so he could pull him down and grind into him. _'God that feels amazing!' _The friction their jeans created was overwhelming for both of them, soon Sam was thrusting against Blaine as they moaned into each others mouths. After one more thrust Sam cried out Blaine's name and exploded in his jeans, Blaine following close behind.

Sam kissed Blaine passionately before standing up from the couch, "Well it seems we both are in need of a shower. Care to join me?" Blaine smiled slyly, "I thought you'd never ask." They raced up the stairs to the bathroom in Blaine's bedroom, Sam was the first into the bathroom and turned to catch Blaine who was running right behind him, "Beat ya!" Blaine scoffed, "Well you have longer legs than me so I say it was an unfair advantage." Sam smiled, "I happen to enjoy you're height, perfect for me to pick up." Before Blaine could say anything Sam picked him up by the waist causing him to wrap his legs around Sam as their lips smashed together. Sam walked forward slightly until Blaine's back was against the door, he then moved his hand down to Blaine's ass and squeezed tightly making Blaine moan, "God I love your ass." Blaine smiled against Sam's lips, "Well it's all yours at the moment. Care to take advantage?" Sam bit down on Blaine's bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin, "I think we should get in the shower now." Sam put Blaine down gently and turned to turn on the water, once he got it to the right temperature he turned to Blaine, "You seem to be overdressed, here let me help you with that." Sam's hands moved to the button on Blaine's jeans, he hooked his thumb in the waistband of Blaine's underwear so he was naked in one swoop. Sam stepped back to admire Blaine's body, "So sexy." Blaine blushed, "You know you're still wearing pants. That doesn't seem fair." Sam smiled, "You're right, it doesn't." A second later Sam's jeans and underwear were discarded to the floor and he pulled Blaine into the shower.

The water was so warm and felt amazing rushing down their bodies cleaning all the dried cum away, they just stood under the water kissing, enjoying the feeling of just being together like this. _'He's so perfect, and for right now he's mine. He's so good.' _Sam cupped Blaine's face gently as he kissed him deeper, "You're so beautiful." **'No ones ever said anything to me like that before. At least not the way he does.' **They kiss for awhile longer and then finish showering, after drying off Blaine pulls Sam back in for another kiss and leads him to the bed, "I believe you said something earlier about how much you love my ass? Well I'm not one to disappoint." Blaine crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees with his ass facing Sam, "It's all yours." Sam couldn't suppress the strained moan that came out of him, _'Fuck he's so hot.'_ He smacks Blaine's ass, "Fuck yeah, Sam. Don't you want to fuck me? I want you to fuck me so hard." Sam's eyes darkened with lust, "Fuck yes, I'm going to ram your pretty little ass. Would you like that baby?" Blaine moaned deeply, "God, yes. Please."

Sam grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers, he pressed one finger gently against Blaine's hole and pushed until it slipped in, Sam moaned as he moved his finger in and out of Blanie, he added a second finger and spread his fingers apart, "God you're so tight. I can't wait to have my cock inside you again." Blaine moaned, "Then stop talking about it and do it. I'm ready." Sam didn't need to be told twice, he removed his fingers and put on a condom before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance, Sam almost screamed in pleasure as the head of his cock slipped in, he pushed in all the way until Blaine's ass was flush with his stomach, Sam built a rhythm quickly and was slamming into Blaine with no reserve, "Fuck yes, god yes, Sam fuck me!" Blaine was a complete mess of pleasure, his vision was so blurred it was as if everything was glowing, "God you're so tight! You like my cock in your ass don't you Blaine? Don't you love it?" Blaine moaned a bit higher than he would like to admit, "Yes! I never want you to stop fucking me! Fuck!" Sam couldn't believe how hot Blaine was making him, he was slamming into Blaine so hard the sound echoed around the room. Blaine leaned back and captured Sam's lips, the new angle causing Sam to slam up against Blaine's prostate, "FUCK YES! " Without warning Blaine began cumming all over the bed, Sam continued slamming into him until Blaine tightening around him was just too much and came inside of him with a cry that almost sounded animalistic.

Blaine's strength quickly gave out and he collapsed on the bed taking Sam with him, Sam removed himself carefully and disposed of the condom before he snuggled up behind Blaine and pulled him close, "You ok?" Blaine sighed happily, "Yup. Just...so tired." Sam chuckled, "Same here. I should go." "No, stay." Blaine whined, Sam couldn't help but smile softly to himself, _'Should I stay? That's a stupid question.'_ Sam nuzzled against Blaine's shoulder and sighed, "Ok. I'll stay, but set your alarm for like 2 am, if I'm not home before my Dad gets up at four I will be so dead." Blaine laughed lazily as he programmed the alarm in his phone, "All set." Within minutes they were both asleep, Sam was clutching Blaine tightly around his waist and was smiling into his shoulder as Blaine's hand laid over his, neither moved until the alarm went off hours later. "Blaine, you're alarm." Blaine groaned, "Sorry." Blaine reached over and turned off the alarm he placed the phone down and leaned back against Sam to give him a kiss, "Hey," Sam smiled, "Hi. How'd you sleep?" "Like a rock, must have been the mind-blowing sex." Sam chuckled, "What can I say? Fucking you just does something to me." Blaine giggled, "Always happy to please. So I guess you have to go now huh?" Sam sighed, "Yeah I should, we do have school tomorrow." "That reminds me, you never told me what song you thought we should do to wrap up Guilty Pleasures week." Sam laughed, "Oh yeah. That's why I wanted to come over, I forgot. I was thinking Mamma Mia!" Blaine laughed loudly, "I love that song! That's perfect. You're a genius." Sam smiled, "I know. But I should really go."

Sam got up from the bed and started gathering his clothes, "Uh, do you have a pair of underwear I can borrow? Mine are still..sticky." Blaine rolled his eyes before getting up and handing Sam a pair of boxer-briefs from his dresser drawer, "Here, wash them before you give them back." Sam arched an eyebrow, "Says the guy I was ramming a few hours ago." Blaine chuckled, "That's different. Just do it." Sam scoffed mockingly, "Fine Mr. Anal Retentive. Get it? Anal." "God you're ridiculous." After Sam was dressed he pulled Blaine against him, "It's going to be so hard to keep up appearances at school tomorrow." "You know, we don't have to." Sam averted his eyes, "Blaine..." Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry. I won't say anything until you are ready. As far as anyone knows we're still just bros." Sam smiled, "Thanks. Would it be cool if I came over tomorrow night too?" Blaine flashed a genuine smile, "Absolutely. My parents won't be back for another week so it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Sam's face dropped a little, "I'm sorry you're by yourself so much. That must be rough." Blaine shrugged, "It's cool. I mean it's not, but I'm used to it." Sam pulled Blaine in and kissed him gently, "Someone as amazing as you should never be alone. Besides, you have me now." **'Yeah, behind closed doors.'** Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I know. You should probably go before it gets too late." "Right," Sam gave Blaine one last kiss and turned for the door, "See you tomorrow B." "Yeah, see ya."

The door closed and Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, **'What am I doing? He can't even be public with me. No, stop it, he's just figuring things out and doesn't want to upset Brittany. He's being smart about this, and besides he still wants to be with me. I guess that's something. Fuck, I'm screwed.'** Blaine flopped backwards on the bed with a groan, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, **'Great, now my bed reeks of him. Not like I don't think about him enough already.'** He decided to change the sheets before going into the bathroom to take another shower, once he was clean he nestled in under the covers, **'I need to stop acting like a child. I care about Sam and maybe he will end up caring about me. I just need to give him the time to figure it out. I just hope I don't regret this.'** Moments later Blaine was asleep, too exhausted to worry about him and Sam anymore, but even as he dreamed the fear of yet another heartache loomed. He just hoped he was strong enough to handle it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was mostly to get them together so the story could move forward, next chapter should be a bit longer! Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of my new followers for this story! I hope this chapter continues to peak your interest! As usual I don't own the rights to Glee nor to do I own the rights to any of it's characters, all of that belongs to Ryan Murphy and this is nothing but fiction. Without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything, woah woah! Mamma Mia! Here I go again, my, my how can I resist ya, Mamma Mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I missed ya!" Blaine was smiling ear to ear as he danced with Tina in their crazy ABBA disco outfits, he blushed slightly every time he and Sam would pass each other and Sam would wink, "Yes I've been broken hearted! Blue, since the day we parted! Why, why! Did I ever let you go?! Mamma Mia! Now I really now, my, my, I should not have let you go! Mamma Mia!" The song ended and everyone instantly broke out into laugher as Sam turned to face the group, "Was that amazing or what?!" Everyone cheered excitedly, all except Brittany who just stared at the ground, "This is what we need to succeed as a team at Regionals! Now I don't know about you guys but I'm dying to get out of this outfit." Everyone laughs and begins to disperse giggling and talking about how ridiculous they all must have just looked.

Once everyone seemed to be gone Sam crossed over to Blaine who was in the wings getting his satchel, "Hey disco hottie." Blaine chuckled, "Hey! That was a lot of fun. It was such a good idea." Sam smiled, "Thanks, I must say you pull off those pants very well." Blaine smiled slyly, "Oh really? Well maybe I'll wear this home, just to torture you." Sam groaned, "Now you're just being mean. How am I supposed to keep my hands off your ass the whole way to your house?" Blaine pulled Sam close to whisper in his ear, "I guess you'll just have to try." Sam smiled against Blaine's skin, "Or I could just take you right here." Sam grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, his hands moved to Blaine's ass like a magnet and gripped tightly to make Blaine moan the way he liked, _'I just can't get enough of him. It's like I need him all the time. He's just so beautiful.'_ Sam's thoughts seem to shift to the kiss causing it to become more tender, **'He's hot then he's cold, I wish I could figure out how to respond. I just don't know what he wants.'**

Sam pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth as he ran his fingers through the back of Blaine's hair, neither one of them noticed the door opening or the sound of heels clicking down the stairs, "Blaine?" Tina called out softly, Sam and Blaine's eyes snapped open, **'Shit! Tina, I forgot I was giving her a ride home!'** Sam pulled away from the kiss immediately and began to straighten his vest as Blaine tried to fix his hair. "Over here Tina," Blaine finally responded, "Are you ok? I've been standing out by your car for like 15 minutes." Tina had made her way up onto the stage at this point and followed Blaine's voice to the wings, she jumped back a little when she saw Sam, "Oh, hey Sam! You ok?" Sam blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thanking Blaine for all his help this week. Right bro?" Sam felt a pain in his chest when he saw the light leave Blaine's eyes a little as he just nodded, _'I'm sorry Blaine.'_ "Yeah, no problem man. Anytime. Ready T?" Tina hesitantly nodded as she studied the two in front of her, her eyes widened slightly as she put the pieces together, tussled hair, red faces, and those disco pants weren't the best at hiding boners. By the time they had reached Blaine's car Tina was sure she knew what was going on, "You're fucking aren't you?" Blaine laughed nervously, "What are you talking about?" Tine sighed, "Blaine, don't play dumb with me. Sam, you, fucking. It's happening." Blaine couldn't suppress the blush that was tinting his cheeks, "No, no weren't not. We're just bros you know that." Tina shook her head, "Nope not buying it. You both stayed behind so he could 'thank you', please I'm not a child." Blaine sighed, "Listen T. You can't tell anyone." Tina all but squealed with glee, "I knew it! Oh my god you lucky son of a bitch! Tell me everything! Is he good?" Blaine laughed, "Yes, very. But he's not ready to go public with it since he just broke up with Brittany yesterday." Tina's eyes narrowed a little, "When did you guys hook up?" Blaine smiled nervously, "Last night."

For a second Blaine thought Tina was going to punch him but was relieved when she suddenly burst into laughter, "Oh my god that's amazing! He broke up with Brittany for you? Damn Blainey, I didn't know you had it in you." Blaine rolled his eyes, "Oh please. It's not like I'm a virgin. Why are you so happy about this? I thought you would lecture me." Tina smiled, "Are you kidding? I'm just glad you're getting some! You've been mopping over Kurt for too long and I can't think of a better way to come back from that then having your way with the hottest guy in school. Damn I envy you." Blaine laughed, "You shouldn't really. He wants to be with me but it was almost like he was embarrassed to be with me when you found us." Tina sighed, "Look I could sit here and tell you that it will all be ok, and that you will live happily ever after but honestly that probably just isn't going to happen. Doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun while you can. Live a little Blaine, you deserve it." **'Maybe she's right. I shouldn't look at this like a fairytale romance. Sam clearly just wants this to be physical, maybe I should just let this be a fling. Might be easier to preserve the friendship that way.'** "I just don't know, I mean, it's Sam," Blaine was so frustrated, **'This is why you shouldn't date your best friend!'**

Tina reached out and grabbed Blaine's free hand that was resting on the console and squeezed it gently, "You really like him don't you?" Blaine sighed, "Yeah. I'm so pathetic." Tina tightened her grip on Blaine's hand, "No Blaine. You just have a big heart so it's easy for you to love. It's what makes you so amazing." Blaine shook his head, "I don't feel very amazing. I'm trying hard to not be a girl about this, no offense. I guess I'm just lonely." Tina nodded knowingly, "Then let him keep you company." Blaine smiled softly at Tina, "Thanks T." Tina smiled sweetly, "Anytime Blaine Blaine. But I expect nightly details, one of us is finally getting laid again and I need to live vicariously through you." Blaine chuckled, "You're a mess Tina." Tina laughed, "But you love cleaning up my messes!" Blaine scoffed, "No I don't. Well, maybe, just a little." They laughed the whole rest of the way to Tina's house, as she stepped out of Blaine's car she turned back to him, "Seriously, Blaine. Go for it." Blaine nodded as Tina turned to walk up to her house, as he drove away it felt like his mind was going a million miles a minute, **'Can I really do this? Just be in a relationship for the sex? This is insanity. He doesn't even know what he wants, why am I willing to put so much on the line for him?'** Blaine sighed, already knowing the answer to that question

Sam watched as Blaine and Tina walked out of the auditorium, Blaine didn't look back at him once. _'God I'm such a fucking idiot! I know I told him we had to be secretive but I didn't need to do that to him. Shit, he must feel so embarrassed.'_ Sam was so busy pacing back and forth on the stage that he didn't notice Brittany appear in the audience and make her way up onto the stage. "Hey Sam." Sam jumped back from Brittany startling him, "Oh, hey Brit. What's up?" Brittany just started at Sam for a moment with a blank expression, she walked over to Sam and took one of his hands in her own, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam was confused, "I'm not sure I'm following you." Brittany sighed, "Blaine, Sam. Why didn't you tell me about Blaine?" '_Oh, shit. No she couldn't know about him, fuck!'_ "There's nothing to tell. We are just bros as usual." Brittany tightened her grip on Sam's hand, "No Sam. Don't lie to me, we pinky swore we would never do that. I saw you kiss him backstage." Sam's eyes widened, "What?" Brittany nodded, "After I changed I came back to get my bag and I heard you and Blaine talking, then...other stuff." Sam was in shock, "Oh. I..." Brittany brought her finger up to Sam's lips, "Shhh. It's ok Sam. You're a unicorn, you can't help it." Sam scoffed, "I am not a unicorn." Brittany sighed, "Yes you are Sam. Kurt's a unicorn. Blaine's a unicorn. Now you're a unicorn. Lord Tubbington tried to tell me by putting lipstick on pictures of you but I just thought he was jealous. But the truth is you like Blaine. I just don't know why you didn't tell me." Sam sighed, "I didn't even have a clue until yesterday, I kissed him in the auditorium and then I went to dinner with you." Brittany's eyes became glossy, "And broke up with me." Sam nodded, "I'm sorry Brit. I just thought it was what was best. I didn't want to lead you on." "But you wanted to be with Blaine?" Sam smiled, "I didn't know that at the time but...yes. It's weird but I feel like it all makes sense now. I'm just sorry you were involved." Brittany chocked back a sob, "Me too. You know, I thought what happened with me and Santana was the worst but I was wrong. This is."

Sam felt tears welling in his eyes, "Brit.." Brittany shook her head, "No Sam. I just need to say this. I trusted you and put myself out there again way sooner than I should have because you made me feel like it was so right. Now because of one kiss you break it off and leave me. You said you would help me move on from Santana but all you did was break my heart ever more. Now you're moving on to Blaine and he doesn't deserve what you're going to do to him. He went through enough with what he did to Kurt now if you betray him he will have no reason to love or trust anyone again. Are you willing to take that from him? Because if you keep forcing him to hide that's what you're going to do. You can't force him to hide, that's not fair to him, he has to hide in this town enough as it is. Don't make him lie to his friends too." Sam was dumbstruck, _'What do I say to that? She's right. I'm so selfish.'_ Brittany looked at Sam harshly for a moment longer before her expression softened, "There now I've said my peace as your ex-girlfriend and now I can give you my peace as your best friend. Stop messing this up." Sam chuckled, "I'm not sure I know how to stop it. You're right about everything, all I'll do is hurt him." Brittany sighed, "Only if you do what you always do. Just be honest with him and yourself and maybe you will get to be happy for once." Sam laughed as tears began to roll down his face, "Brit why are you doing this? I broke your heart yesterday." Brittany gave him that sweet smile he always loved, "Well that's the thing about you Sam Evans, even the people who hate you like you. Even Lord Tubbington, I read it in his journal, don't tell him." Sam smiled, "Your secret is safe with me."

As they walked arm and arm to the parking lot Sam tried to wrap his head around the situation, _'What should I do? I don't want to break up with him but I can't promise him perfection either. Ugh, I hate this. Why can't I just be with him? We haven't even tackled the Kurt issue. Jesus! How am I ever going to compete with Kurt? He was Blaine's everything. There's no way I can be that for him.'_ All of the sudden Brittany began giggling, Sam looked over at her, "What are you laughing at?" Brittany rolled her eyes, "You Sam. You're so obvious. Just because Kurt was so important to Blaine doesn't mean he can't find a place for you too. You'll just mean something else, what is up to you." Sam smiled widely, "I will never understand how you do that." "Do what?" "Give the greatest advice but just make it seem like this information should be obvious to everyone." Brittany shrugged, "One of my many gifts. But hey I got nothing on you unicorn folk." Sam laughed, "Shut up." Brittany rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they approached his car, "Seriously Sam, don't run from this. Tell him everything you're feeling, no matter how scary it is. That's the only way you can really start something." Sam nodded, "I know. I just don't know how to say it." Brittany turned to hug Sam in front of his car, "You'll figure it out, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Now go to the House of Warbler and nab yourself a unicorn." Sam chuckled, "I love you Brit. I hope you know that will never change." Brittany just nodded as more tears came to her eyes, "I hope it works out for you Sam. Call me if you need to talk ok?" "I will," They hugged once more before Brittany turned to go to her own car.

As Sam drove out of the parking lot towards Blaine's house he was trying to think of what he should say to Blaine, _'I can't tell him I love him. My god, it's only been one day I don't want him to think I'm crazy. I just need to let him know that this isn't just about sex for me. I just...need to see where this goes. Then maybe something in my life will go right for once. Maybe I just need Blaine's help to do it. This is nuts!'_ The drive to Blaine's seemed so much faster than normal and as Sam pulled into the driveway behind Blaine's car his heart began pounding in his chest. _'Ok, you can do this. Just be honest, don't run from this. I don't think Brittany would forgive me if I did. Oh shit am I sweating? Great now I'm going to sound and feel like a crazy person! I should just go home.'_ Even though Sam's thoughts told him otherwise he found himself standing in front of the Anderson's front door. Before he could stopped himself he knocked loudly, and soon he heard footsteps padding towards the door, "Who is it?" Sam smiled, "It's me." On the other side of the door Blaine took a step back and looked at the door,**'Ok. You can do this, you just need to tell him that you need to know exactly where you stand. That way you can know what he wants. Just don't lose your nerve, come on Blaine.'**

Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door, he was taken aback when he saw Sam, "Hey, you ok?" Sam was breathing heavily and was slightly red, "Yeah, I just...can I come in?" Blaine nodded and allowed Sam to pass, "Listen Sam. I was thinking about what happened in the auditorium earlier and..." "We need to talk" Both were taken aback as they had just said the same thing, Blaine cleared his throat, "Ok. Do you want to sit down?" Sam nodded and followed Blaine into the living room, as they sat down they could both feel the tension, "Listen Blaine. Before you say anything I need to say something. I need you to not interrupt me ok?" **'Well this is new.'** Blaine nodded, "Alright. After you left the auditorium I ran into Brittany and she saw us kissing," Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my god Sam," Sam put his finger on Blaine's lips, "You said you wouldn't interrupt." Blaine blushed slightly and nodded, "She really let me have it and I deserved it. I strung her along and then tossed her aside as soon as I became curious about you. Turns out I'm not the nice guy everyone thinks I am. The point is, I don't want to do that to you. So I need to tell you why I did what I did in the auditorium." Keeping his word Blaine just nodded, Sam took a deep breath, "I'm scared to be in a relationship with you. I've never been in a relationship with a man before and to be honest I don't know how my family will react to that. I'm scared what it will do to them, to us as a family. But I'm also scared of Kurt." Blaine's brow furrowed, **'What's he talking about? Why would he be afraid of Kurt?'** Sam smiled as if he had just read Blaine's mind, "I'm scared of Kurt because of what he meant to you. I'm the first guy you've been with since him. That's a lot to live up to and I'm afraid of turning you off to love all together. Which is the last thing I want to do because you are one of the handful of people I want to be happy more than anyone else on the planet. Just this year alone you have done more for me than most. That video you made for me for my college essay was the most moving thing anyone had ever done for me and it's taken me til now to realize how special of a person that makes you. Someone...who I want to be with. I think I need you in my life right now as more than just a friend. I think you could help me be...happy."

Blaine felt tears welling in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but gave Sam a questioning gaze first. Sam chuckled, "You can talk now." Blaine inched closer to Sam and took one of his hands, "That was...the most honest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Sam, I will never compare you to Kurt. In fact what draws me to you is how opposite you are of him, I want to know what I am like when I'm with someone like you. Someone who makes me come out of my shell and not hide my insecurities but put them on display. When I was with Kurt I felt like I was in a haze, like I only saw what I wanted to. I think I need to be with someone else so I can know what I bring to a relationship. I don't expect anything from you, all I want is to just give us a try and see where it goes." Sam smiled warmly, "That's all I want to. So with your permission, I would like to announce our relationship in Glee club tomorrow." Blaine did a double take, "What? Are you sure?" Sam laughed, "Yes. If we are really going to give this a try no more hiding. But I'm not quite ready to tell my folks yet, is that ok?" Blaine smiled brightly, "That's more than ok. But there's going to be a lot of questions, are you ready for that?" _'I don't know. Am I?'_ Sam sighed, "To be honest, no idea. But maybe that's the point, I need to do this. I want to be able to really be with you and not just duck into janitor's closets in between classes." Blaine smiled wickedly, "Well I don't know. I think that could be kinda fun." Sam smiled widely, "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. So boyfriend, what do you want to do tonight?" Blaine couldn't help but giggle, **'He just called me his boyfriend.'** "I don't know, we could watch a movie again or we could go out. Or we could have sex." Sam chuckled, "How about we go out to dinner and a movie? Sex can wait." Blaine smiled so widely it made his cheeks hurt, "I'm game. I'm just going to go get changed." "What are you talking about you look..." Sam started laughing because it was only now he realized that Blaine was still in his ABBA outfit. "You still haven't changed?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "Well you banged on my door five minutes after I got home. I barely had time to take the platform shoes off!" Sam laughed, "Go get changed. I'll wait down here." Blaine smiled and turned to go towards the stairs, "Hey Blaine." Blaine turned to Sam but didn't have time to say anything as another pair of lips crashed against his. Sam weaved his fingers through the back of Blaine's hair and pulled him in deeper, after a moment Sam broke the kiss causing Blaine to stumble back a little, "See you in a minute." Blaine smiled shyly as he turned and ran up the stairs to change, feeling happier than he had in months.

As Sam watched Blaine go into his room he was smiling, he knew he had made the right decision. He needed Blaine right now, but now he had to deal with everything that came with it, including telling his closest friends that not only was he gay but no longer dating Brittany but Blaine instead. Sam felt the nerves beginning to creep up on him, he just hoped this went well and that they could handle any negative effects this could have. Already Sam felt the urge to run, to change things back to the way they were, but he knew that was impossible now. But, he didn't want it to change, he wanted to be with Blaine. So to do that he had to face his fears, whether he was ready or not. When Blaine came back down the stairs in tight black jeans and a purple button down Sam decided he would worry about everything tomorrow, for tonight he was just going to enjoy being with this drop dead gorgeous man that was his first boyfriend. As they drove to the restaurant Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine, he knew he should be petrified because of what he had to do tomorrow, but with Blaine next to him, nothing else seemed to matter.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the lack of smut but as you can tell from the first two chapters this story is going to be full of it! Be back with Chapter 4 as quick as I can! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally back with a new chapter! I am so sorry for how long it took, I ended up writing another story called Limitless that absorbed all my writing time. But now that story is written so I decided to turn my attention back to this story. This is a big chapter event wise so I hope it makes up for the wait! As always I do not own the rights to Glee nor to do I own the rights to any of it's characters. This is nothing but a work of fiction. Enjoy!**

_Sam's Thoughts_

**Blaine's Thoughts**

Chapter 4:

Sam found himself practically skipping down the hallways of McKinley the next day. His date with Blaine was nothing like he expected. They went to dinner and a movie, but that wasn't the important part. Sam just felt different for some reason, he noticed it about half way through dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy, the feeling only intensified as he spotted Blaine at his locker. _'God he looks so cute today.'_ "Hey."

Blaine turned and smiled when he saw Sam leaning against his locker. "Hi Sam. How was your night?" **'Smooth, Blaine. Real smooth.'** Sam chuckled, "It was good. I wish you could have been there though." Blaine smiled, "Well maybe you could come stay over tonight. My parents still aren't back so no need to worry about them."

Sam's brow furrowed a little, "You're parents are still gone? How often do they leave you alone?" Blaine shrugged, "I see them a couple times a month. But I have a monthly allowance they load onto my debit card so I can take care of myself." _'How is he is calm about this? What kind of parents would do that to their kid?' _"Well I'm here for you now. So I can take care of you."

**'Great. Now he thinks I'm a victim.'** "Sam, you really don't have to do that. You're my boy...is it ok if I call you my boyfriend?" **'God damnit why am I such a child!'** Sam smiled brightly, "I would love it if you would call me your boyfriend. I mean the whole Glee club is going to know after today. Plus, I'm proud to be with you." _'He has to know he matters.'_

"Wait, you are? Why?" **'He's got to be joking.'** Sam smiled sweetly, "Because you have got to be one of the strongest people I know. You got through your breakup with Kurt without ever dropping below an A- in any of your classes. You basically take care of yourself and still manage to be one of the most genuinely good people I have ever met. How could I not be proud to be with you? You're fucking amazing Blaine." Blaine felt heat rushing to his cheeks, **'What am I supposed to say to that?'** "Thanks Sam and...just so you know. What you're going to do today means a lot to me. I know this is hard for you."

Sam leaned in and kissed Blaine's forehead, "If it will make you happy. I'm there for you. Come on, we are going to be late." Without a second thought Sam took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together. **'Is he really holding my hand down the hallway right now?' **Sam didn't seem nearly as concerned as Blaine as he continued to walk toward the choir room without a care in the world. As they entered the choir room Tina spotted them and glanced down, once she saw their hands were joined she jumped out and rushed over to the boys. "So what's going on?" Tina smiled mischievously at Blaine, **'Great. Well, here we go.' **

Blaine started to say something but was quickly interrupted by Sam, "Oh you know, just holding hands with my new boyfriend." Tina's eyes widened, "Boyfriend?!" This got the attention of the other Glee club members, Unique walked over to stand next to Tina, "What are you screaming about now girl?" Tina didn't need to say anything as Unique noticed Sam and Blaine and put the pieces together for herself, "Oh snap. Well done Blainey." Blaine smiled widely at his friend, "Thanks girl." "But I do expect details on your adventures in the bedroom."

Blaine laughed when Unique winked at him not so subtly, "Between you and Tina I swear. How did I end up with such perverted friends?" Tina smiled sweetly, "Just lucky I guess." Sam chuckled, "I like our friends. So you guys are cool with us?" Both girls looked at each and smiled, "Definitely. As long as Blaine's happy we are happy. But the boy has been through enough, don't break his heart of we will break you." Blaine laughed as Sam suddenly looked more nervous, "Down Unique. Don't scare him off. I've barely gotten to enjoy him yet." Tina giggled, "See! You are just a perverted as we are!" Blaine shrugged, "Guilty as charged."

Just then Mr. Shue walked out from his office, "Ok guys go ahead and take your seats and let's get started." Sam gave Blaine's hand one last squeeze before he stepped forward, "Mr. Shue, could I say something first?" Mr. Shue smiled and nodded, "Sure Sam. The floor is yours." Blaine gave Sam an encouraging smile as he crossed to take his seat.

Sam stepped to the center of the room and took a deep breath, "Ok. Some of you may have noticed that Brittany and I aren't together anymore. Well that's because I've realized I have feelings for someone else. Brittany and I talked yesterday and she helped me realize that I can't run from who I am. So I would like to tell you all now that...I'm gay." Everyone seemed taken aback for a second, Sam just stood there as he waited for any kind of response.

After a few more agonizing seconds Jake stood up and walked over to Sam to put his hand on his shoulder, "Dude. If it's what makes you happy then I'm cool. So who's the lucky guy?" Sam smiled and reached out his hand for Blaine, after taking a deep breath of his own Blaine stood up to go stand next to Sam, "This is him. Guys, Blaine and I are dating now." Brittany was the first to give a "Woo!" which caused the others to erupt in applause.

Mr. Shue stood up to walk over to the boys, "Guys I think I can speak on behalf of all of us that we are happy for you. And Sam I'm proud of you for being so honest with yourself." Sam smiled gratefully at Mr. Shue before he went to go down with Blaine. The rest of Glee club went off without a hitch, Mr. Shue taught them a new dance combination and they rehearsed a few potential songs for Regionals.

As class ended Sam was waiting for Blaine to get his things from the piano as Mr. Shue walked over to them, "Hey guys. I want to talk to you about something." Sam smiled, "Sure Mr. Shue. What's up?" Mr. Shue chuckled, "Well this sounds strange but I was thinking during class today about what we are missing for Regionals. I think we need a duet, I originally planned to pair Marley and Blaine but I think we would stand out a lot more if you took Marley's spot Sam."

Sam's eyes widened, "You mean, you want Blaine and I to sing a duet together?" Mr. Shue nodded, "Only if you are comfortable. I just figured since you two were together now we could use that to our advantage. I was thinking of taking one of Marley's original songs and stripping down to only acoustic. I think your guys' voices would sounds perfect." Blaine smiled at Sam, "I would love to sing with you. But only if you want to. I won't be upset if you're not ready."

Sam smiled lovingly at Blaine, _'He's the best.' _"Mr. Shue. I think that's a great idea." Mr. Shue smiled widely, "Great! I already discussed it with Marley and she said she has the perfect song for you!" Sam chuckled, "So I guess you were planning on me saying yes." Mr. Shue smiled slyly, "I knew you'd do what was best for everyone." Blaine giggled as Sam shook his head, "Uh-huh. Thanks Mr. Shue." Mr. Shue nodded, "No problem. We will start working on your guys' song next class. Have a good night." Mr. Shue waved to them one final time before going back into his office and shutting the door.

Blaine threw his satchel around his shoulders and smiled when Sam took his hand again, "Ready to go?" Blaine simply nodded and they strolled back out into the hallway, they smiled sweetly at each other as they strolled down the hallway. Then out of nowhere three football jocks appeared in front of them, before they could react the three boys threw slushies in Blaine's face and shoved him up against one of the lockers and stepped in between him and Sam, "Back off faggot."

Blaine was crying and trying to wipe slushy out of his eyes, "What the fuck are you talking about?" The jock in the middle, Tanner, scoffed, "Don't pull that bullshit with us. We know you brainwashed Sam to make him think he was a fag. We like Evans, he's funny, don't fuck with him. Or we will fuck with you." The three jocks began to approach Blaine but before they could do anything Sam punched two of them in the back and the one that called Blaine a faggot right in the back of the head, they all turned to glare at Sam, "Leave him alone."

The three laughed, "Really Evans? You're going to defend him? Wow he must really have gotten to you. Nothing a little pussy couldn't fix." Sam glared at the three with a disgusted look, "What is wrong with you? Blaine never did anything to you guys." Tanner shook his head, "You don't get it do you? He's gay and exists therefore I have a problem with him." Sam scoffed, "You're disgusting. Now get out of here before I kick your ass."

The three all laughed even louder than before, "I'd like to see you try," Tanner got right in Sam's face, "Faggot." That was what did it, Sam lunged at Tanner and started wailing on him in the middle of the hallway. The other two rushed at Sam and pulled him off, Tanner got up off the floor and wiped the blood from his face, "Hold him. I'm going to enjoy this." The other two held Sam tightly as the other jock landed a punch right in Sam's gut causing him to scream out. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Tanner wiped around just him time to be smacked across the face with Blaine's satchel, which since was full of all his books felt like a ton of bricks, Tanner fell to the floor giving Sam a chance to catch the other two off guard. He kicked one in the shin and punched the other in the side before rushing over to Blaine and grabbing his hand, "Come on."

Without another word Sam grabbed Blaine and sprinted to the nearest exit, as the jocks tried to follow they were met with a wall of students that had Tina and Unique at the front, "You best turn around right now." Tanner scoffed at Unique, "I'm not scared of a dude in a dress." Unique grimaced, "Well you should be because if you hurt either of those boys again I will make sure that you will shit blood for a month." The three looked at each other questioningly before nodding, "Fine. You win for now. But we won't forget this."

With that the three turned and walked away, as soon as they were gone Unique and Tina rushed out the doors they saw Sam and Blaine run out of. The rushed through the doors causing them to burst open, Sam jumped up expectantly but relaxed when he saw the girls and immediately went back to tending to Blaine who was now slushy free but was sobbing quietly into Sam's chest.

Tina sat down beside Blaine and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry sweetie." Blaine didn't say anything as he continued to sob, Unique crossed so that she could kneel in front of Blaine and put a hand on his knee lovingly, "Sweetie, we are here. You are safe." Blaine shook his head, "This is all my fault." Sam clutched Blaine a little tighter, "Why on earth would you say that?" Blaine shrugged, "I should have never agreed to us being together. I should have known people would be like this. I'm so stupid." Unique shook her head, "No now you listen to me Blaine Anderson. You are a kind, considerate man and those guys in there were nothing but boys. They are nothing compared to you, the only reason they tear you down is because they are jealous of how fabulous you are! Don't let them take that from you." Blaine smiled sadly, "Thanks." Tina leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek, "Every word of it is true."

Tina then reached over and took Sam's hand, "Are you ok Sam?" Sam nodded, "I'm fine, Blaine's all that matters. God I should have protected you." Unique gave Sam a small smile, "But you did. They were ready to kick the crap out of Blaine but you defended him. You're a hero in my book." Blaine nodded, "And a great boyfriend in mine." Sam chuckled lightly, "Hey you saved my ass too you know?"

Tina nodded, "You were pretty brave Blaine. That's the first time I've see you hurt anyone." Blaine shrugged, "He deserved it. Plus I couldn't let him hurt Sam." Sam kissed the top of Blaine's forehead, _'What did I do to deserve him?' _"Come on, we should get you home." Blaine nodded, "Ok."

Tina and Unique walked Sam and Blaine to Blaine's car just to make sure, Blaine smiled gratefully as Tina helped him into the passenger seat, "Thank guys. I love you both." Unique smiled sweetly, "And we love you beau." Sam leaned over to look at the girls, "Why don't you guys come over to Blaine's house later? I'm staying there tonight and we could just turn it into one big slumber party. Tomorrow is Saturday so then we could wake up and go to the mall or something."

Blaine nodded, "I think that's a great idea. I need to have some fun after today." Tina smiled widely, "Well then plan on us crashing at your place tonight." Sam smiled widely, "Awesome. I'll text you guys later and we can figure it out." Unique smiled excitedly, "I finally get to see Blainey's house! I bet it looks like the castle for Beauty and the Beast." Blaine chuckled, "You guys are so weird." Tina giggled, "At least we aren't boring!" They all shared a much needed laugh before the girls waved goodbye and Sam drove them to Blaine's house.

As they drove to his house Blaine looked out the window, **'What am I doing? I shouldn't be putting him through this. I'm not even sure I can handle it.' **Blaine jolted a little when he felt pressure on his hand but smiled when he looked to see Sam looking at him sweetly while caressing his hand with his thumb, "Blaine. You need to know something." Blaine took a calming breath, "Ok. What is it?" Sam closed his eyes for a moment and looked at Blaine with glassy eyes, "What happened today was awful and shouldn't have happened. But you need to know that hasn't changed how I feel about you. I'm not going anywhere."

**'He...he wants to stay with me?'** "Really even after, all of this?" Sam nodded and clutched Blaine's hand a little tighter, "Absolutely. Looks like you're stuck with me for the time being." Blaine felt something pull in chest, "I don't mind." Sam brought Blaine's hand up to kiss it sweetly, "Good."

The rest of the car ride was silent as both boys knew there was no turning back now, but that didn't make the road ahead any less scary. As they stepped into his house Blaine's phone began to ring, it took a moment to fish it out of his satchel so he quickly answered it, "Hello?" "Blaine. Are you ok?"

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath when he realized how the call was from, "Kurt. Yeah, I'm ok." Kurt seemed a bit frazzled on the other end, "Are you sure? Tina just called me and told me what happened. I was so worried." Blaine almost wanted to laugh, "You were worried?" Kurt sighed, "Of course Blaine. I will always be worried about you. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Blaine nodded, "Right. Well other than a splitting headache and a bruised shoulder I'm ok. Thanks to Sam, if he hadn't been there it probably would have been a lot worse." There was a slight pause before Kurt's' response, "Yeah, Tina told me about that. So...you two are together now?" **'Shit. Thanks Tina.'** "Yeah, we are." "Well that's good...I'm happy for you."

Blaine was thrown off by the tightness in Kurt's voice, "Really? You don't sound like it." Kurt was quick to reply, "No, no. I'm happy for you. It's just weird to know you're with someone else now." Blaine held his breath, "Well now you know how I felt when I found out about Adam."

There was another slight pause, "I guess I do. Listen I was thinking of coming to Lima soon and was wondering if I could come over to visit? You know, for old time's sake? I miss you Blaine." Blaine sighed, "I miss you too Kurt but it's still really hard seeing you." Blaine felt his courage grow as he felt Sam grab him from behind and whispered in his ear, "Do what you feel is right."

Blaine took a deep breath, "Alright sure. Yeah you can come for a visit." The excitement in Kurt's voice was apparent, "Awesome! I'm probably coming down mid next week so I will text you!" Blaine nodded, "Sounds great. Talk to you later Kurt." "Bye Blaine. I can't wait to see you."

Blaine hung up without saying another word, **'What the fuck was that all about?'** Sam tightened his arms around Blaine, "You ok?" Blaine brough his hands down to rest over Sam's, "Yeah I'm fine. Just processing a lot." Sam nodded, "I understand. Do you want me to be here when he comes?" Blaine thought for a moment, "No. But I do want you close by in case I need you to swoop in and save me from the awkward."

Sam chuckled, "Definitely. Now come on you're still all sticky and not in the good way. Let's go take a shower and get you clean." Blaine hummed in agreement, "That sounds great." As Blaine was led up the stairs he couldn't help thinking about how weird that conversation with Kurt was, but he decided that wasn't important anymore, what was important was concentrating on Sam.

But what Blaine didn't know was that in New York Kurt was doing some thinking of his own. His conversation with Tina had made him realize how much he still cared for Blaine. And he would be lying he didn't admit that he felt a pang of jealousy when Tina told him about Sam and Blaine being together.

Kurt had thought he had wanted Blaine to move on but now that he no longer available he felt himself wondering if he had made a huge mistake. After he hung up with Blaine, Kurt was resided to the fact that he still had feelings for Blaine, and he wasn't going to share Blaine with anyone. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**Drama, drama, drama! I hope you guys like where the story is going! I will be back with a new chapter asap! It will be a week or less I promise lol. Please review!**


End file.
